


Shot Through the Heart

by Meluna_01



Series: Death note one shots [3]
Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, Gas - Freeform, Gun Violence, Hospitals, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mission Fic, Pain, Post-Canon, Spies & Secret Agents, VX, breaking in - Freeform, deathly gas, surrender, vapour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluna_01/pseuds/Meluna_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alongside his pupil Light, were also Mello, a skilled fighter and fast thinker, and Matt, a master hacker who was able to break in anywhere and besides his digital talent he was a keen fellow. The three of them made the best team of the entire company. Light being the brightest and most successful L ever had the privilege of training.  Light was manipulative and easy to mistake, his looks making him charming, attractive, not to mention innocent, at the same time. Light played with your emotions if you let yourself go for just a second. He was fast and smart, never missing a clue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> VX vapour: It operates by cutting off the nervous system. It binds to the enzyme that transmits signals to the nerves and inhibits them. Therefore the nerves become isolated and uncontrollable. The antidote, atropine, is a toxin itself but it counteracts the effect of the VX by removing it from the enzyme. It is an anti-nerve agent so does the reverse of the VX, a nerve agent. It is normally injected into the arm or thigh but for gaseous attacks the atropine must go immediately into the heart. So full body protection and gas masks are essential to avoid exposure in a VX missile attack.
> 
> http://www.thewednesdayreport.com/twr/vx.htm

“There’s one way in and one way out. All six floors have 20 traps, mainly placed in hallways and near the elevators. Stay away from every potential trap. The VX vapour is in the main lab on the sixth floor. Get there without being seen, if they notice us we’re dead. Secure the VX and get out. Do you understand?” L explained one more time, his voice sharp and serious, but calm as usual. It wasn’t the first time he lead such a dangerous mission. It was, however, the first time that he had to lead his men to an almost certain death. 

“Roger” Light replied, L could hear the confidence in his voice. Light Yagami was his best man and if he had to rate the highest chance of survival, it would be Light. He could see Light’s smirk in the green night vision pixels. One of the other agents was turned to the brown-haired boy, allowing L to glace at him through the cameras on the helmet. The dark-eyed agent saw the hint of excitement in Light’s eyes as he turned to smile at the helmet camera.

“Remember, don’t take off your mask, under no circumstances. The building is probably secured with some kind of gas. I would hate to see you all die.” L repeated for the fourth time that day. He generally feared for his agents life’s. Alongside his pupil Light, were also Mello, a skilled fighter and fast thinker, and Matt, a master hacker who was able to break in anywhere and besides his digital talent he was a keen fellow. The three of them made the best team of the entire company. Light being the brightest and most successful L ever had the privilege of training. Light was manipulative and easy to mistake, his looks making him charming, attractive, not to mention innocent, at the same time. Light played with your emotions if you let yourself go for just a second. He was fast and smart, never missing a clue. 

“In and out, don’t lose your clothes and watch your step. We get it L. Say the word and we are going in.’ Light smirked, he gave a wink to the camera. Light toyed with L, he always had, but the older man was okay with it because he adored Light. L treasured Light’s optimistic assumption that he would be fine, that nothing could happen to him. _Almost like he doesn’t know any better…_  
“Make me proud.” A slight grin curled L’s lips as Light nodded seriously and activated his gear. 

Matt was the first one to move. Approaching the entrance swiftly while pulling out a small tablet and a set of wires. He opened the digicode box with a screwdriver, carefully loosening to wires and hooking them to his own set. Matt started tying. Overwriting the security system so no one would be warned when they entered at 4 o’clock in the morning. “Take your time Matt…” Mello scoffed, sarcasm almost dripping of his voice.  
“I will Mells, I definitely will…” Matt grinned and at the same time the Light jumped to green and the door opened. 

“Good job Matt.” L nodded to himself. “Now cover Light as he goes to the sixth floor. As for you Mello, make sure no one else enters the building. If anything moves, take it down.’ L instructed. His gaze trailed over the screen, Matt had given him access to all the security cameras and the data. The blackish-haired man started to search through the files, looking for information on possible traps. From the corner of his eye he saw Matt and Light climbing the stairs, their dark clothing making them almost invisible without the lights on. L pulled up a file on the computer with black bolted letters on it. Immediately the security features showed up. “Matt there is another Digicode on the laboratory door, this one appears to be more sensitive, do you think you can get access to the lab?” L asked, already knowing the answer. 

“No code is too much for me!” Matt said, setting extra confident steps towards to big white laboratory door. “tss…” Mello rolled his eyes. Mello and Matt always liked to insult each other, but that was simply their way of saying ‘I love you.’

“L, is there anything inside the lab?” Light asked, following Matt to the door. There was hesitation in his voice. A certain fear that L hadn’t heard before. L dragged his eyes from Light’s dark, slim silhouette to look at the File again.  
“Yes…” L read through the rapport. “The VX is actually secured with another vapour. The gas is heavier then air and will be mostly on the floor, so stay on your feet.” L explained. 

A soft ding sounded when Matt granted Light access by breaking the code. No, there really wasn’t a code too much for Matt. Light slipped inside followed by Matt. Multiple cabinets in the Lab where lit and L could see some more of both men in the yellow light. In the far middle of the room was a glass space with in the middle, in a greed basin, the deathly VX. “That’s it Light, can you get it?” L cocked his head a little, his eye caught by the green lit container. “Well, I can certainly try.” Light shrugged. He approached the glass and adjusted the strap on his mask. “The code is 4932.” L said. Light hesitantly typed to code on the holographic keypad. He stopped before typing the 2. 

“Matt get out of here. Take Mello with you.” Light ordered Matt. The redhead shot him a confused look, a look that was mirrored by L behind his screen. Light hadn’t even bothered to look over his shoulder. He just stood there, gloved figure hovering above the keypad. “Light, I don’t understand…” Matt started.  
“If this goes wrong, we both die. It would be horrible enough for the company to lose one man, let alone three. Get out of here, I’ll be fine.” Light interrupted him. Turning so he could dart his eyes between the camera on Matt’s helmet to Matt’s eyes. 

Matt simply nodded. It took him 3 minutes to get a safe distance from the building. Light waited patiently until L told him he could do it. Light pushed to 2 and waited. The door opened and Light stepped inside. His fingers curled around the small container and he grabbed the VX. The opened the stainless steel briefcase he had been carrying and placed the basin in the perfectly cut-out form. “I secured the VX” Light let out a sign. L flashed the monitor with Light’s heartrate and saw that the younger man’s heart was beating rapidly, giving away Light’s anxiety. 

Suddenly the lights cut in the lab and the door locked. Light blinked, “L?” he asked calmly. L was just as surprised as Light’s voice implied he was. L darted his eyes to the other security images, only to see about forty men surrounding the lab outside. “It’s a trap.” L said, his voice was lacking real emotion even though he was definitely beginning to panic. _Crap, I never should’ve let him go…_ It was a painful realisation. Light was probably going to die on the spot. L couldn’t let that happen. 

“surrender.” L dropped his gaze, almost ashamed of saying it. He couldn’t let Light die, he cared to much about him. Light had been his entire world the last three years, he was everything. “Yes sir.” Light replied softly. He set the briefcase down and raised his hands in the air. Light swallowed and sucked in a breath. 

“L, are you still with me?” Light asked. He dropped his confident look, traded it for his real face. A scared expression painting his beautiful features. “I am with you till the end Light.” L murmured. He wanted to be there. He wanted to hold Light, tell him everything would be fine. Whispered to him and caress his cheek, taking away his fear. This was a count down. The people that they were dealing with would take Light out without any hesitation. Light closed his eyes and sighted. 

“Will you tell me our story, one last time…” Light requested. Light took of the helmet, exposing his gorgeous face to L. A tear was rolling down his cheek, showing the distress that Light was most certainly feeling. 

“The first time I saw you I couldn't keep my eyes of you, god you looked sexy. It was right after your first practise mission and you had the highest score. I remember every detail. Your dress shirt was torn apart because you got caught behind a nail sticking out of the wall. Your hair was all messed up and you where bleeding like crazy from a cut in your eyebrow.” L spoke, he couldn’t help but smile because of the memories. Light raised a hand and ran a figure over the thin scar in his eyebrow.  
The door opened and about 10 men walked inside, startling Light. “keep going.” 

L let out a ragged breath. “I fixed your head and you were so proud, so proud… you couldn’t stop smiling. You lit a spark inside me and I fell head over heels for you.” L stopped momentarily as Light’s hand where behind pulled behind his back and tied up with rope. “You asked me if I would be your mentor and I refused. I told you that I didn’t want to teach someone I would certainly fall in love with…” Light was pushed out of the door and into an elevator. “you kissed me, saying that it was okay if it was mutual. That kiss, turned everything upside down. I will never be able to put to words how much I Love you Light. You are my everything.” L tried to keep his breath steady. Light was pulled out of the building and into a van. “I am the luckiest man in the universe to have spent as much time with you as I could.” 

There was a thud and a gun shot, the camera cut and the microphone buzzed. “Light?” L hitched. “ **Light!** ”  
_No, no, no! Not Light please not Light!_  
“I am so sorry.” L whispered before shoving the headset across the room. 

__ 

The pain was horrible. Shrieking through his body as he woke from the almost comatose like unconsciousness. He tried to open his eyes. The lights above him blinding him and the beeping sounds around him making him deaf. The last he remembered was the gunshot and the blood, _god_ the blood had been the worst. Tears had rolled over his cheeks as he slowly drifted off into painful unconsciousness. A voice was the most vivid memory of all, a voice that had talked him through it, shouted his name and whispered soft apologies. 

Light’s eyes adjusted and he looked around the hospital room. The stinging pain on the bullet wound was becoming worse by the second. In the dizzy haze Light saw the IV in his arm, he heard the bleeping of a heart monitor and he saw the blood bag hanging above his head. He tried moving the fingers on his left hand, they were cold and stiff. Then he tried to move the fingers on his right hand, impossible. he slowly focused his gaze on his hand and saw that it was captured in someone else’s hand. He followed the arm attached to the hand and slowly the image of a man became clear. L. Light gasped for breath, suddenly remembering everything. The older man was sleeping in the chair next to the bed. 

Light tried to talk, but instead of words only involuntary squeaks came out of his mouth. L woke up with a groan, before rubbing his eyes and smiling lazily at Light. “Welcome back.” He whispered.  
Light smiled and closed his eyes, leaning back against the pillow. “I thought I died.” Light murmured, finding his voice. He opened his eyes and glanced at L. L reached a hand out and caressed his cheek. “I would never let you die.” 

L leaned in and kissed Light, lacing his fingers in his hair and wrapping an arm around his neck. Light’s fingers traced L’s chest as the kiss overwhelmed him with emotions. “I love you, I love you so much L..” Light whispered, pulling slightly away to find L’s eyes.  
“I love you more.” L replied and smiled. L pulled Light in for a tight hug, his loving embrace telling more than words. 

Neither of them would ever be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a Death note fiction to practise my writng a bit. I really enjoyed making/writing this fiction.  
> Feedback would be very welcome, after all I am here to learn!
> 
> xxx
> 
> I am taking one shot requests!, you can message me on tumblr at meluna-01.tumblr.com ( _Get a room please_ is the name of the blog) or leave me a message in the comment section!  
>  I would love to hear what creative things you can come up with :-P


End file.
